knwfandomcom-20200213-history
Raive Ocean
'''Raive Ocean '''is the older sister of Arnold Ocean and is currently the head maid at the King Tree, the residence of the royal family of Pasion. Personality She is a kind and loving woman most of the time, but has a short fuse. Despite disliking war she was a powerful fighter herself who gave the young princes their first fighting lessons when they were children. Appearance She has the same blue hair as Arnold, but unlike his short-cut hair, hers was long and neat. Her facial features weren't bad, and her height was on the higher end. She has a thin and soft-looking tail. She was worthy of being called a beauty. Just like Arnold, she has no ears. This astounding beauty has the same unyielding eyes as Arnold. And yet, her physical stature is very muscular. Furthermore, as she wears a maid outfit, her figure evokes an extraordinary sense of incongruity. History Raive lost her ears at so point in her life, but unlike Arnold it had nothing to do with slavery. Raive has been working at the King Tree as a maid for a number of years. Contrary to her appearance and personality, she worked diligently and made it up the ranks to Head Maid. The King was quite fond of the meals she made, and happily ate them. Plot She had heard of the war, but did not participate in it. It’s not that she couldn’t fight, but she obstinately stood by her position as not to. She became a maid because she wished to make people happy. She didn’t want to use her powers to harm anyone after all this time. That’s why she felt great relief upon learning that Arnold did not come to go to war. He wasn’t the best brother, but he was still precious family. She didn’t want him to be taken away by the war. Relationships Arnold Ocean - Despite his own age and power, Arnold has always been intimidated by his older and more powerful sister. She frequently punishes him for his insensitive behavior, She was clearly relieved when he finally returned home after having been missing for years. She was also grateful to learn that he had no intention to join the we effort. When she was injured in an attack he took over some of her duties. He also arranged for Hiiro to heal her. Muir Castrea - The adopted daughter of her brother, she was surprised to see this particular evidence of his maturity. They grew fond of each other quickly. But like Hiiro she was a little creeped out by their relationship and has been known to tease him for being a lolicon, Hiiro Okamura - A traveling companion of her brother who she briefly met during their first visit to the King Tree. They seemed to get along fine but she found him strange. Hiiro left the city in a hurry and they did not meet again until a year later, though she heard stories about his from his friends. He used his magic to cure her injuries sustained during an attack. She prepared a feast to thank him for his help. Kuclear King - It was through Raive that Arnold and Muir first gained admittance and became acquainted with the royal family. They also brought the news that the war with the Evila had been abruptly ended by the demon lord. Mimir King - It was Raive's actions that allowed Hiiro to first meet the young princess and cure her. She was no doubt grateful for what he did like everyone else.Raive is fond of teasing the girls for being romantically interested in Hiiro. Leowald King - The king of the Gabranth. He is known to be very fond of the meals she makes and they entire palace holds he in great esteem. Blansa King - The queen who was targeted during a raid by the Matar Deus. Raive risked her life to foil an assassination attempt. Raive offered to cover for her escape but the queen would not leave her behind to die.After the attack ended the queen treated her wounds personally. Leglos King - The first prince of the kingdom. She gave the boys their first fighting lessons as children, Lenion King - The second prince who disrupted a feast she prepared to thank Hiiro for his help. Kokurou König - The adopted brother of the queen and a wanted criminal. It was he who attempted to kill the queen and seriously injured Raive. He could have killed them both but lost interest.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gabranths Category:Pasion